A Cup of Love
by AnjelLove
Summary: "Four teaspoon of Black Tie coffee, three of creamer and two of sugar…that was all it took before he fell in love with her." ON HIATUS. UP FOR REVISION. PLEASE BE PATIENT. thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**A Cup of Love**

**By: Race Chan**

**"_Four teaspoon of Black Tie coffee, three of creamer and two of sugar…that was all it took before he fell in love with her."_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Café Regular**

The sound of chimes echoed around the still quiet cafe as Natsume walked in. His laptop in his hand as he search for an empty table. Finding a seat on the corner of the cafe Natsume sat and adjusted his tie, making it a little comfortable for him.

"Good morning sir, would there be anything you want?" A pink haired girl greeted him.

Natsume looked up at the smiling girl. "Hot coffee." was all he said and resumed to turning his laptop on. The girl wrote his order in a small sheet of paper. "Would that be all?" she asked. "Yes." was all Natsume answered.

"Please wait for a couple of minutes." the girl informed him before she disappeared and went to wherever she had gone to.

A few minutes later, the pink haired girl approached Natsume's table with a tray in her hand. She carefully put the steaming hot coffee in his table. "Enjoy your coffee!" the girl cheerfully said.

"Thanks." Natsume muttered and slowly sip from the small white cup.

"Please just feel free to call me whenever you need something, I'll just be behind the counter." The girl said and turned her back on him.

Just then the chimes clanged for the second time that morning. The pink-haired girl stopped mid-way and glance at the entrance. A smile crept up her face as she saw a brunette walk in. "Good morning Sakura-san!" she greeted and smiled at her.

"Good morning Anna." She accosted back and made her way past the other tables and sat on her usual seat at a corner in café. Sitting and making herself comfortable. Just a few minutes after, Anna walked up to her with a small tray and transfer everything to the brunette's table. "The usual for you." She said as the brunette smiled at her. "Thank you."

Natsume finally closed his laptop as he just finished the proposal he'll have to present later this morning. "Finally." He muttered under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He raise his cup to his lips and took a sip of his coffee, as he look ahead he finally notice the brunette who sat two tables from him.

He watches her as she busy herself with making herself a cup of coffee. Her sun-gold hair falls freely to her shoulder and her bangs hiding her eyes away from him. Just as soon as Natsume decided to study her more, the brunette look up and saw him.

His crimson eyes met her hazel-brown orbs. Then he notice how her lips slowly tug up and formed into a gentle smile directed to him.

Quickly the girl took her cup of coffee and stood up and made her way to Natsume's table. "Can I seat here?" she asked.

"Hn." Was all Natsume said.

The girl grinned even more and sat on the chair opposite to him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

He watch as the girl blow her coffee and slowly savor the brown liquid. "Isn't cup of coffee just great to start the day?" she sighed in contentment. "By the way, I'm Mikan." The brunette said and extended her hand. "Natsume Hyuuga." He said and shook the girl's hands.

It was small, rough but warm. He concluded as he holds Mikan's hand a little bit longer. "Nice too meet you, Natsume." She said as he nodded.

"Regular?" he asked in a monotonous tone that made it sound like it's just a statement. "Hmm." She mumbled. And the conversion went on, mostly with Mikan talking and Natsume just listening or watching her.

Of why he is letting some stranger take his time and he's actually even talking to her, he didn't know, but Natsume felt okay with her…comfortable even.

"I'm sure you're a very busy man Natsume, isn't it time you go?" he suddenly heard her say in between sips.

He check his wrist watch and cursed silently. He surely did took his time talking to this stranger…he's late, 30 minutes late for the board meeting!

He hastily stood up; grab his coat and his laptop. "Got to get going." He said. Mikan nods her head, "It's okay, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and waved at him.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." He said, paid his bill and went to the parking lot inside his car.

As he sat on the driver's seat he rolled the window down and took a glance at the brunette. Natsume saw her looking at him with that smile that for some reason…warmed him.

Rolling the window back up, he shook his head and drive his way to his office, his own building, his own company…Hyuuga Industries.

* * *

As Natsume hurried out of the elevator, he saw an already stressed-out woman clad in a pink long-sleeved polo and a brown pencil skirt, the lines on her forehead increasing by the moment. "Mr. Hyuuga, the board members and investors are growing impatient." She said nervously as she helps his boss with all his stuff.

"Inform them that the meeting will start." He said and righted his self. His secretary nodded and preceded inside the meeting room, soon he followed inside.

Natsume quickly arranged his laptop and cleared his throat. He needed to be successful in this for a new investor is at the line. He scanned the row of honorable people seated around the table, all of their eyes trained on him. He met the eyes of an old man, the representative of Sakura Industries.

The old man raised his brow at him and smirks mockingly as if challenging the young Hyuuga.

Natsume cleared his throat once again and started the proposal, with his eyes never leaving the old man.

"Are there any questions?" Natsume finally said as he ended his presentation. The board members applauded at him as he once again astounded them.

Sure, he is still young, 25 at most but he's a genius and he knows just how to attack everything in the right way. With that, Natsume bowed respectfully and walk out of the meeting room, once again loosing his tie.

"You've done a great job Mr. Hyuuga." One of the board members said as they shook his hand and congratulates him. And finally he saw that same old man and proceeded to his office with the old man and his secretary following closely behind him.

"Mr. Takishima, what do you think about the proposal?" Natsume said as he sat down comfortably in his leather chair.

The old man smiled at him and spoke, "It's good, but I'm only a representative, it will still be the decision of our boss." He said and made his way out of Natsume's office. "Don't worry Mr. Hyuuga, I'm sure the boss will think about this." He said and disappeared from Natsume's sight.

Natsume groaned in frustration as he silently curses. "I wasted my time for nothing." He said.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door and his secretary went it. "Umm…sir, a delivery for you came." She said nervousness evident on her voice.

"What." Natsume growled which made the woman wince. "So-someone sent this for you." She answered and with shaking hands, put the plastic bag with a cup of coffee inside on Natsume's table and made a beeline out of the room.

Curious, Natsume took the styro-cup out and saw a sticky note on it.

_"Four teaspoon of Black tie coffee, three of _

_Creamer and two of sugar. Smile and enjoy the coffee."_

_~Have a nice day!_

_-Mikan_

For some reason…it made him calm down and smile. He took a sip of it and noted how it suited his taste buds. It just made him look forward to seeing her again tomorrow.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N: How was it? It just came to my mid. So I hope you guys like it and just wondering if you could all do me a favor...**

**Please visit blueraven . deviantart . com and you can read some of my stories and poems/ features there.  
**

**:D  
**

**-AloveM  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cup of Love**

**By: Race Chan**

**"_Four teaspoon of Black Tie coffee, three of creamer and two of sugar…that was all it took before he fell in love with her."_**

* * *

**Thank you for all the people who have read/review/alert/Favorited my story.  
**

**anim3gurl, 96bittersweetblackcat, Kanade-san, Lover11Anime, MikuChu123, DreamersNight, BubblySunshine109, Autumn Win-Dow, cinnamonkitty12, march17, Coco Tutu, MizuKaze53, snowwingz  
**

**And all guests! :D  
**

**Thank you all!**

**And also thank you Autumn Win-Dow for correcting me in my tenses. Really I have to study my Subject-Verb agreement again and other Grammar whatnots...Anyway thanks again. :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sharing a Cup of Coffee**

_ **"Come on, Natsume. Have some fun!" she said as she drags Natsume towards the fountain. She whispered something that made him smile a bit but a smile nonetheless. "See...you look much better when you're smiling." She said and ruffled his hair, making his raven hair messier than it already was.**_

**_She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose and continued telling him jokes that somehow made him smile. _**

**_He doesn't know why his heart is racing, why her smile made him warm…but it did. But as soon as he's starting to have fun it would always end. _**

_**Just like when she shared a cup of hot coffee with him…there would come a time that the coffee will be exhaustible**._

* * *

Natsume entered the cafe with the same get-up as yesterday except he's not carrying his laptop.

As the chimes cling and clang, Anna look up and stopped what she is currently doing to greet the customer. "Good morning Mr. Hyuuga." she said gleefully. Natsume nodded his head and look around the still empty cafe and instantly he found her.

As if sensing his presence, the brunette perks up and waves at him. Natsume settled on the chair opposite to Mikan and notice her rather nerdy-looking glasses. And again, as if reading his mind, "Does it look ugly on me?" she asks and suddenly became conscious.

Natsume shook his head. "Surprisingly, it fits you." he said and spots the cup of coffee in front of him. "You already ordered coffee for me." he said stating the obvious.

"Hmm." she mumbled and took a swig of her own coffee. "How do you know I'd be here today?" he ask and stir the brown liquid. "I just know you'd come back." she said and smiled at him.

"Anyway, thanks for yesterday." Natsume stated which caught her attention. She brought the white teacup down on the matching white saucer and cast a glance at him and her forefinger made its way on her chin as her face turned into a question mark. "What did I do yesterday?" she asked. The raven haired lad almost chokes on his drink. _'Is she crazy or what?" _ He thought and cleared his throat. "For the coffee." he answered. He heard her made an 'Oh' sound and nodded. "No problem." she started, "I felt like you need something like that."

Natsume watch as Mikan fix her waterfall of sun-gold locks into a messy bun and re-adjusted her glasses. "So what's up with the binoculars." He said, getting curious.

"I have bad eye-sight." She replied. "Everything's blurry when it's out." She explained.

Natsume nodded. "How do you know it's me?" he asked again as he finished his coffee.

The brunette smiled confidently and spoke, "Ruby eyes and the deep husky voice." Mikan said. "And by the way, you're really good-looking like what the magazines say." She commented.

"So you're saying I'm handsome." Natsume said amusingly, a smirk making its way to his lips.

Just as soon as he said that, Mikan froze. "W-what? I didn't say anything like that" she said.

"Why so defensive? You _did_ say I'm good looking." Natsume said getting more and more amused by the moment.

Mikan shook her head. "No I didn't"

Natsume's smirk grew wider. "Yes you did."

"Did not"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did too!"

"Got you." He smirked again. Mikan groaned. "Whatever." She said and blew her bangs off her eyes.

Suddenly Natsume's phone rang. He checked it and glance at his wrist watch. "As much as I am having fun teasing you, I have to go." He said. Just when he was about to leave, he felt a small hand stopping him by the arm.

"Wait." He heard her say. He pivoted to look at her properly. "You know, Natsume, you need to take a day off." She said.

He blinked. "Excuse me?" he said unbelieving that a girl he just met for less than 48 hours is telling him what to do.

"Look at you! The lines on your forehead are increasing geometrically and your eyes look tired." Mikan said.

"Your point?" Natsume raised a brow at her.

Mikan took her coat from the chair as she spoke, "My point is…you have to learn to _relax._" She said as she paid the bill to Anna along with a piece of paper. "Tell Nonoko I'll have to see _that_ experiment." Mikan said and waved goodbye as she drag Natsume out of the café.

As soon as they were out Natsume spoke, "No one tells me what to do." He said rather darkly, starting to get annoyed by the girl. "I'm going to work." He stated.

He jerks her hand away and started walking towards the parking lot. "Hey, wait!" she shouted and caught up to him. "I told you…you're going to take this day off. I'll help you relax." She said.

"Are you suggesting to have se-"

"Don't even finish that." Mikan said threateningly. She removed his tie and kept it in the pocket of her coat and unbuttoned the two top buttons of his polo. "Much better?" she asked.

"Hn." Was all he said, letting his guard down for a moment.

"Give me your phone." She said handing out her hand in front of him. When he didn't move Mikan decided to act.

"Hey…wait, wait. Stop molesting me." Natsume exclaimed, surprised by her actions.

"I'm not molesting you." Mikan mumbled and stuck her hand inside the right pocket of Natsume's pants. "Got it." She asserts and brought out his cellphone. Clicking here and there and after a few moments she turned the mode to silent and kept it in the pocket of her jeans.

"Now that you're ready, let's go." She said and drags him to wherever they are going.

Natsume couldn't believe how easily he let his guard down and let this woman do her way to him. He shook his head. Oh, well, might as well enjoy this free day…this times come in rarely in his situation.

* * *

They went to wherever their feet took them. To the mall, the movie house, to some stores and finally to the central park. "I'll just buy coffee." She said and pointed to a small stand near the fountain. Natsume just nodded. "You want one?" she asked. "No thanks." He answered. "Okay." And she made her way to the coffee stand.

A few minutes passed by and Mikan went back with a large cup of coffee in hand. She sat beside Natsume and sighed contentedly at the aroma of Black Tie coffee.

"You're really addicted to coffee, huh." He commented.

The woman smiled. "You could say that." She said. "You know, coffee has become more than a beverage for me. It's already part of my daily routines. It actually helps me think more. It's like; when I drink coffee I hammer more nails than thumbs." She said.

Natsume sense Mikan looking at him. "Enjoying what you're seeing?" he asked teasingly as he smirk.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Aren't you cold?" she asked. "No." He answered just as the wind brushed up his tan skin making him shiver, completely betraying his answer. "Yeah right." She said and hand him the cup of coffee.

"Here" She said. Hesitantly, Natsume took the cup and eyed it. "Don't worry, I don't have any disease." She said.

"Whatever. Just making sure your not passing your germs to me." he said and took a sip. He groaned as the warm liquid soothed his throat.

**X.X**

It was already four in the afternoon as they decided to just settle in the central park and spend the rest of the day there. Natsume sits comfortably on the bench as he watches her. And it made him think.

It was magical. How Natsume felt comfortable with her in just a short span of time and how he could be himself with her.

He watches her from the wooden bench as she feeds the birds with bread crumbs. Her sun-gold hair flowing freely as it continues to dance with the September breeze. She stood up and dusted her pants. She walks up to him, smiling.

"Come on, Natsume. Have some fun!" she said as she drags Natsume towards the fountain. She whispered something that made his lips thug up a bit but it's a smile nonetheless. "See...you look much better when you're smiling." She said and ruffled his hair, making his raven hair messier than it already was and earning a groan from him.

She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose and continued telling him jokes that somehow made him smile.

He doesn't know why his heart is racing, why her smile made him warm…but it did. But as soon as he's starting to have fun it would always end.

Just like when she shared a cup of hot coffee with him…there would come a time that the coffee will be exhaustible.

* * *

**A/N: So how's this chapter?  
**

**Tell me on your reviews! hope you like it!**

**Also to all guests...please leave a name for me to know you.  
**

**Love lots~  
**

**Race Chan  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cup of Love**

**By: AnjelLove  
**

**"_Four teaspoon of Black Tie coffee, three of creamer and two of sugar…that was all it took before he fell in love with her."_**

* * *

**Thank you for all the people who have read/review/alert/Favorited my story.  
**

**anim3gurl, g.a. addict, Duck Eggs Are Amazeballs, Autumn Win-Dow, BubblySunshine109, RandomDalmatian326, popop, mizu nyan, Fantasychick13, 4everDazzleDreams, alisther, FaZerbaby, Nyanfufu-desu, rosbaten, Rune Sparks, spica14, They all start with P  
**

**Thanks guys!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mjesto Mira**

Natsume sat uncomfortably in his black leather chair. He's been used to seeing the brunette girl inside the café and he's already used to talking to her with a relaxing cup of coffee in hand for two weeks. But today the said brunette is missing in the scene. Where is Mikan?! Natsume groaned in exasperation.

Earlier today, Natsume went to whatever-is-the-name-of-that café. His crimson eyes quickly scanning the place for any nerd-looking girl, but he found no sun-gold colored hair and no one drinking some black tie coffee. He just found Anna in the counter smiling at him and saying, "If you're looking for Mikan, she just left a while ago saying she'll be a bit busy today."

He groaned again closed his laptop rather harshly. He has been used to having a coffee before starting his busy day. But since his coffee-mate is absent, he lost his coffee-tite (appetite) and just proceeded to buying some walnut bread.

"Mr. Hyuuga." He heard a masculine voice from outside his office and it was followed by a couple of knocks.

"Door's open." He uttered with a lace of irritation in his voice. The door creaked open until it revealed sandy brown locks and a seemingly permanent grin plastered on the man's face.

The man in a not so formal suit went in Natsume's office with a delivery in his hand. "Yo, Natsume!" the man said and walked towards his boss.

"Koko what's that." Natsume said as he notice a familiar paper bag that the other man is holding. "Obviously, a delivery for the great and almighty boss of mine." the man he called Koko answered, his grin never fading as minutes pass by.

Koko placed the delivery on top of Natsume's oak desk and grin widely. "The girl's kind of hot." Koko commented, sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

Natsume rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever' and lean on the desk, getting curious at the mysterious delivery. He peeked inside the paper bag and saw something that made a smirk grace his lips. Natsume then turned to the grinning Koko with a smirk still plastered in his face. "You can go." He said in an amusing tone.

"Now _that_ is suspicious." Koko said and made a beeline out of Natsume's office.

Assuring that the blonde is out of sight Natsume opened the paper bag and saw a cup of coffee and a stem of black roses together with a palm leaves. "Weird girl." Natsume muttered thinking of a certain brunette.

He got the cup of coffee and found a sticky note on it, and slowly all his thoughts crumbled down into a serious one.

Immediately he called his secretary and started fixing his laptop and other documents in his bag. "Harada, get all documents ready. The president of Sakura Industries is ready to meet us." He said. At once Harada Misaki nodded her head and got all documents needed and assisted Natsume out of the building to the mentioned meeting place.

"To where sir?" The pink haired girl, Misaki Harada, asked her boss, getting the car engine ready.

"A café by the name 'Mjesto Mira'." Natsume answered. Misaki once again nodded her head and drove off.

* * *

**TOOT**

* * *

**Announcement:  
**

**I just have a little favor to ask!  
**

**I will be posting new stories in wattpad and I'm asking for your support.  
**

**I'll be posting it after I update chapter 4 of A CUP OF LOVE, so please support them also!  
**

**I'm planning to enter them in the WATTY AWARDS CONTEST that's why I'll be posting them in wattpad.  
**

**So for more details please do read the Author's note.**

* * *

**TOOT**

* * *

"Everything ready?" Natsume asked getting all documents from Misaki. "Yes sir." She replies and proceeds inside the said café.

Upon opening the door, Natsume heard the familiar clinging sound of the chimes and saw familiar pink haired lass who, if he is not mistaken goes by the name of Anna.

Anna beamed at Natsume who had already become their regular customer. "Good morning Mr. Hyuuga." She bowed and turned to Misaki, "Good Morning Miss." She bowed again and turned back to Natsume. "I presume you are looking for Miss Sakura?" she asked in a polite but more formal tone.

Natsume nodded and saw the smile on the girl's face. "Please follow me." Anna said and went to a familiar portion of the café.

Okay, so this café's name is 'Mjesto Mira', of how come he never knew, he didn't know. One day, he just suddenly want to have some coffee and found this nearby café and soon he already became a regular and also became attached to this place.

Natsume shook his head. Sometimes he could be dumb and stupid too.

He push all thoughts behind the back of his head and put on his 'business face' as they finally stop at the last table inside the café.

"Miss Sakura, the president of the Hyuuga Industries is here." Anna said, more seriously this time.

The woman clad in a simple business attire finish off a weird-looking bread and called to the blue haired girl beside her. "Nonoko, we'll discuss this later." She said to the latter and dismissed her. Clearing her throat she stood up from her seat.

"Mikan?" Stunned, Natsume lose his composure for a second. Mikan raised a brow at him. "I see you have a good day." The brunette stated in a non-too familiar voice. It was rather cold and distant, not like the cheery gentle one Natsume have accustomed to.

Loosening his tie, he gulped a mouthful of air and his face was once more masked with a stoic expression.

"Yes. A very good day indeed." He replied.

"By the way, Sakura Mikan, president of Sakura Industries." Mikan preceded herself and stretched out her hand.

"Hyuuga Natsume of Hyuuga Industries." Natsume shook her hand.

"Please, take a seat." Mikan motioned to the seat across her and called for Anna. "Coffee." She ordered.

"Right away." Anna said and ran back to the counter and ordered another staff to attend the other customers and incoming customers, it's their peak hour after all.

"About investing in our company…" Natsume started and looked at the brunette in front of him.

Anna quickly drops off the two cup of coffee on their table and saw Mikan thanked her with _that _smile. Her sun-gold hair glistening as the sun hit it and her bangs perfectly hiding her hazel eyes that is currently incased in a black specs, that's much smaller than what she usually wears.

Mikan then turned to him. "Yes, let's get straight to the point. I actually called for you to talk about us investing in Hyuuga Industries," She paused mid-way. "Mr. Takishima has reported great feedbacks, and to say that I am impressed is an understatement." Mikan exclaimed in a half-monotonous and half-congratulatory voice.

Natsume smirked. _Sweet Victory_. He thought and got the written contract from Misaki. "You've made the greatest decision, Ms. Sakura." Natsume said, his smirk never fading.

Handing the contract over to Mikan and along with a pen, the brunette read it over and signed her name at the very bottom of the contract.

"Natsume! Natsume!" a high-pitched voice screeched.

Misaki quickly restrained the shrieking girl, her green hair badly permed at its ends. "Ms. Shouda, I don't think this is the right time to be a bother to Mr. Hyuuga." She whispered harshly so as not to attract any more attention seeing that almost half of the people inside the café is already looking at them.

"Harada, know your place. Besides, I'm just going to teach _this _girl some lessons." The woman said with so much emphasis while looking at Mikan with a death glare.

"Ms. Shouda, please, not now." Misaki tried again to pull the girl away but failed. The latter shrug Misaki's hand away and turned to Mikan.

"You!" she shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Mikan.

Natsume stood up. "Shouda, get out." He said, coldly glaring at her.

At this, Mikan also stood up. "Are you talking to me?" her voice restrained.

Shouda Sumire looked at the brunette with such disgust as her green eyes traveled and look at Mikan from head-to-toe. "Do I look like I'm talking to the teacup?" she said sarcastically. "What an idiot."

Mikan just couldn't help but raise a brown brow at her.

"You, whoever you are, what do you think you're doing with **my** Natsume in…in this kind of place. Cheap. Disgusting." Sumire spat angrily, ignoring the looks of other people.

"Shouda!" Natsume said in warning. "Get out." He said, his crimson eyes getting darker by the moment. Can he strangle her now?

The brunette's eyes narrowed at the Sumire, her fist closing and opening to calm herself down. "Excuse **_Miss-whoever-you-are _**, I'm not doing anything to _your_ Natsume. If you thin–"

SPLASH!

"You know what," Sumire started, "Strawberry Smoothie looks better on you." She smiled in victory.

"Oh gosh! Sumire you…why did you poured smoothie on *gulp* Miss Sakura?" Misaki exclaimed shocked.

Mikan stood there, unmoving.

"Mikan-chan." Nonoko rushed to Mikan's side with a towel in hand, removing the strawberry smoothie that covered her locks and her black blazer and finally wrapping the towel around Mikan's shoulders.

Still, Mikan didn't budge.

5 seconds. 20 seconds. 30 seconds. 1 minute.

Slowly wiping off the trace of smoothie on her specs, Mikan grab the contract she just signed and turned to Natsume. Her face marred with a frown.

"Ms. Sakura, let's talk this out–"

"Enough. You know what Natsume," Mikan said pissed. "Let's forget about Investing in your company."

Mikan slowly crumpled the contract all the while looking at Natsume and finally…

…finally…

…for the final blow…

…dunked the crumpled contract in the white cup, letting it be soaked with coffee.

Patting Nonoko's shoulder, Mikan went straight to the café's glass door.

Natsume groaned in frustration. "Way to go Permy." He said coldly and ran after Mikan.

"Wait, Natsume!" Sumire called out. "Ugh!" she screech once again.

**.**

Mikan stopped at her tracks to look at the boy leaning on the door frame. "Hey." The silver-haired lad greeted with an amused smirk in his face. Mikan rolled her eyes and continued her walk-out session.

The silver-haired boy grabbed his tennis bag and trailed behind Mikan. "Wait up." He called out and followed the brunette to her car.

"Back of Youichi." She warned and threw her things inside the car.

Youichi raised his hands in front of him defensively. "Okay, okay. But I'm driving." He said and shooed Mikan to the passenger's seat.

"Wait."

Youichi and Mikan turned to the owner of the voice.

Natsume cleared his throat and approach Mikan only to be blocked by a certain silver headed man. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Mikan." Natsume answered. Youichi look at the brunette and back at Natsume. "The girl's pissed, talk to her some other time." Youichi said.

"It's okay You-chan. Leave us for a minute." Mikan said, wrapping the towel tighter around her. Youichi shrug his shoulder and duck in the car's driver seat.

"Mikan." Natsume breathed out. "Listen, I'm sorry about Permy earlier."

"Shh." Mikan silenced him. "Do you know what 'Mjesto Mira' means?" she inhaled a breath of fresh air. "It means, 'Place of Peace'."

Natsume looked at her quizzically.

"I guess we'll have to talk about business some time, huh. Anyway, I'm sorry for…umm, the contract." Mikan sheepishly said.

Natsume chuckled. "Really, little girl, I'm the one that's supposed to be apologizing." He said "Oi woman! A minute's over!" Youichi called from the car.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Mikan ruffled his already messy hair and ran to the car.

Natsume watch the car slowly disappear from his sight. He sighed, ruffling his hair more. His heart beating wildly at the contact. He sighed again.

"I'm not falling in love." He said lowly. "I can't fall in love to a committed woman." Natsume whispered, letting the wind carry his words.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**hi guys!  
**

**What do you think?  
**

**Sorry I updated so late, please forgive me. I had to concentrate on studying and I just finished this chapter today so please forgive me.  
**

**Anyway, I'm planning to write a Gakuen Alice fanfic and my own story for the Watty Awards.  
**

**The Fanfic will be entitled, "The Immersion"  
**

**and I'm still thinking if I should write "The Hospital Gown" (A story about a girl who has a very weak heart that's why she lived most of her life in the hospital) or "Dark Shadows" (A love story about a vampire and a human being)  
**

**Help me to decide what to write please! Do suggest in your reviews!  
**

**Anyway  
**

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO  
**

**\/  
**

**Thanks!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Cup of Love**

**By: AnjelLove  
**

**"_Four teaspoon of Black Tie coffee, three of creamer and two of sugar…that was all it took before he fell in love with her."_**

* * *

**Thank you for all the people who have read/review/alert/Favorited my story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jealousy Bites**

As the sun starts to peek over the horizon. As the wind brushes past his tan skin, Natsume had his hands inside the pocket of his pants and went inside the café. Upon entering his crimson eyes immediately spot a brunette silently sipping her second or probably third cup of coffee. Her mass of sun-gold hair was pulled in a slightly messy bun and her bangs covering her glasses-covered eyes.

She looks so peaceful, Natsume noted.

As if sensing his presence, Mikan turned to his direction. A smile crept up her face and she waved at him. At that, Natsume instantly felt his body moving towards the girl as if it has a mind of its own.

"Good morning Natsume." Mikan greeted and offered him a piece of bread which he gladly took.

"Hn." Natsume responded and took a bite on the bread. It must've been a new product since it's the first time he saw this.

He heard Mikan clearing her throat. Looking at the girl, he notices her pulling out a piece of paper and giving it to him. "What's this?" he asks.

Mikan squired under his gaze. "Well, that's for what I did yesterday." The girl said. Natsume read the paper. Yes, it looks exactly the same as the contract he let her sign yesterday, and this time her signature is much, much clearer and it looks more formal.

"Thanks." Natsume muttered and went back to eating the bread. Mikan started eating another piece of bread while humming an unfamiliar tune. Suddenly, Natsume's thought flew back to a certain silver-haired guy from yesterday. "Mikan."

"Hmm?"

"Who's that guy from yesterday?" Natsume asked. The lass smiled, "He's Youichi." Mikan answered. At the mention of his name, Natsume blood started to boil and he suddenly want to let out the string of curses but decided against it.

"He's a great tennis player at that young age, you know." Mikan continued. "And he's also great in studies, my best friend even said that he has much higher IQ level than I." the brunette laughed. "Besides –."

Natsume cut her off. "Will you just shut up?!" he said, his voice filled with an unknown anger, rising a bit.

"Chill, will you. What's the problem?" Mikan said her hands up beside her face. She raised a brow at Natsume and her hazel eyes looking directly at his crimson ones.

He glared at her. "Nothing." He finally said. _Damn. _He silently cursed, wishing he could kick himself for getting angry at her for no reason at all. He stood up from his seat and made a beeline out of the café.

Natsume started walking towards the parking lot when a hand stopped him.

"Wait Natsume." Mikan said in between pants.

Slowly, Natsume closed his eyes and started breathing in and out. _It'll be fine Natsume._ He reassured himself over and over again. Opening his eyes he turned around to see a still breathless Mikan.

_Wrong move._

He never expected this…

No he didn't.

Mikan's waterfall of locks that was in a bun just a moment ago was now cascading freely down her back, the wind playing with it and her bangs covering almost half of her face, her nerd glasses making it harder for him to take a peek at her hazel eyes.

_Breathtaking._

It was the only thing that came to his mind at this moment.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" He heard her voice and it pulled him out of his trance.

Natsume shook his head. "Nothing." He answered. Mikan pouted. "Liars go to hell. What's wrong?" she asked again. "Nothing." Natsume said through gritted teeth, getting slightly irritated.

This time, it was Mikan who shook her head. "Really Natsume, you can't lie in front of me. Now tell me your problem."

Natsume ran a hand through his head in frustration. "You want to know my problem? I'm Jealous!" he finally snap.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm jealous. Go ahead and laugh at me because I probably look like a loser to you."

"What?!" Mikan repeated not getting what he's trying to say.

"Go ahead and live a happily-ever-after life with that Youichi. I could care less."

"What?"

Natsume chuckled darkly. "What? That's the only thing you can say now, huh?" Natsume let out a string of curses while looking a shock and puzzled Mikan.

Just in time, his cellphone rang.

Natsume pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "Hyuuga speaking." He answered in a monotonous voice.

_"Yo!"_ a masculine voice greeted from the other line.

At this, a frown marred Natsume's face. "Seriously Andou, if this is another prank of yours I'll cut your head off." Natsume said but thankful for the great timing!

_"Come on Nattie, don't be like that to your sempai." _A laugh was heard.

"1…2…If I get to three I'll really kill you." Natsume deadpanned.

_"O-okay…wait." _Clearing of throat. _"We need you at the office…now." _the guy finally said.

Natsume checked his watch. "Be there in 15 minutes." He said hanging up the phone. He took a final glance at Mikan and went to his car.

Mikan could just watch him disappear before his eyes. She sighed blowing her bangs skywards as she digests Natsume's words. As realization strikes her, a laugh suddenly escapes her. "He's really jealous of him?"

* * *

**So well...guys, I posted a fanfiction in wattpad and if ever you're interested to read...feel free to visit :D**

** www . wattpad story / 2039331 - the - immersion**

**(omit the spaces...thanks :D)  
**

* * *

"What's with the urgent meeting?" Natsume asked the vice president of Hyuuga Industries, Tsubasa Andou.

The guy smirked as he stood in front of all the staff and the president of Hyuuga Industries with Misaki standing right beside him. As the minute pass Tsubasa rested his hand on Misaki's waist, his grin never fading.

"We have good news people." He started. "Misaki and I are getting married."

**_Silence._**

**_Misaki blushed._**

**_More silence._**

Then a guy clapped. "Congratulations VP!" He shouted. And everyone inside the podium started clapping and showering the couple congratulatory words.

Amidst the group of people having fun, Natsume stood up and got out of the podium.

"Hey…wait." He heard Tsubasa's footsteps from behind him. Ignoring it, he continued to his office.

"Oi…Nattie…wait up." He heard him say again.

"What now blady?" Natsume said darkly. Doesn't he get one bit that **he is in a bad mood**? And to say that he wasted his time just for a stupid announcement that he's not concern.

"Okay…what's the guys' problem?" he finally asked.

Natsume stayed silent. Then Tsubasa gasp.

"Don't tell me you're having love problems." Dang! He got that right. Natsume growled in frustration. "So what?" he spat out.

The older guy smirked, shaking his head. "Wow…Jealousy does bite."

"Damn."

* * *

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO  
**

**\/  
**

**Thanks!  
**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**I am incredibly sorry for putting this story, "A Cup of Love", in hiatus. I know that I have made you, my readers, disappointed but I want you all to know that I will definitely do my best to finish this story however, not at this point of time.**

**I'm having some problems with how I should make progress to it, but I will definitely make it.**

**No hopes to be put up but I promise myself to finish this.**

**Thank you for your consideration and cooperation.**

**-Author**


End file.
